Boys on the Run (2013)
When 5 teens in their teens (Jerry Brad in his early 20's, Troy Luis, Graham Gold and Hans Jackson in their late teens, and Ralph Johnson in his middle teens) escaped from an abusive juvinile system led by greedy, child abuser Nelson Creed, they head out in St. Louis, when they hide their identities as different nicknames, and with different clothes, which they steal from 5 bikers, including their bikes and helmets, and Jerry Brad meets the beautiful, Tasha Malcolm, but when the FBI gets suspicious of the 5, and starts keeping close eyes on them, and a couple of bikers that they stole their bikes from and Tasha's jock boyfriend wants to beat him up for making him jealous, the five must act face and get all of that off their backs. Premieres April 12, 2013 Characters *Jerry Brad/Foxy (Andrew Garfield) - the oldest in his early twenties, and leader, in the end, Gets free and name cleared! *Troy Luis/Hammerhead (Shia LaBeouf) - in his late teens, in the end, confronts Nelson and Colin, and leaves with Foxy! *Graham Gold/Gold Boy (Tom Felton) - in his late teens, in the end, gets killed by Colin! *Hans Jackson/Cork Screw (Ryan Kelley) - in his late teens, in the end, leaves for Montana! *Ralph Johnson /Skippy (Rupert Grint) - in his middle teens, in the end, returns to his family! *Tasha Malcolm (Emma Stone) - Jerry's love interest, in the end, dates Jerry! *Juliet Vance (Brooklyn Decker) - Hans' love interest, in the end, saved before being tortured by Nelson and goes with Hans for Montana! *Collin Dexter (Ryan Gosling) - Tasha's boyfriend, and is jealous of Jerry, and makes a deal witht the Juvie head! in the end gets tortured by Nelson, and almost near the end he attacks Jerry at the court by shooting him with a gun, though Tasha intervened, but he pushed her off, also snapping a police officer's neck and choking another to death, and came close to Jerry discussing about his bruised eye, his strained arm when he ripped his jacket's left arm off and wrapped it around his arm since it was strained, and cuts, and the blood coming out of his mouth, while hitting him with the mallet from the judge, and almost stabbed him with Nelson's blade, but luckily Jerry dodged the attack with the handcuffs when he suddenly broke free and they break, and Jerry overpowers him in a fist fight and pushes him off the cliff! *Emile Hunter (Cuba Gooding Jr.) - the head of the FBI, in the end, closes down the center! *Nelson Creed (Edward Norton) - the head of a juvinile system, and a child abuser, who want to do the most barbaric acts from Greek Mythology!, in the end, killed by Even! *Nick Brad (Robert Downey Jr.) - Jerry's father, in the end, reunites with his son, and makes amends! *Jessie Brad (Dina Meyer) - Jerry's mother, in the end, apologizes for falling for Colin's lies! *Even Malcolm (Denis Leary) - Tasha's father, and the police captain, he uses the same tone as his character George Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man, in the end, fights Nelson, and shoots him! *Black Hawk (Ray Liotta) - one of the 5 bikers, and leader, uses the same tone as his character Jack Blade from Wild Hogs, in the end, partners with Hans to free the teens! *Storm Hawk (Liev Schreiber) - one of the 5 bikers, in the end, ends up in the hospital! *Orc Hawk (Anthony Anderson) - one of the 5 bikers, in the end, takes a vacation to Virginia! *Prime Hawk (Marton Csokas) - one of the 5 bikers, in the end, Becomes the head of the Ranch Club! *Troy Hawk (Robert Moloney) - one of the 5 bikers, Black always beats him up for cowardness, in the end, gains the courage! Plot It starts with the four getting lots of Mistreatment form Juvenile Hall! Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dark Castle Entertainment Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Movies